Mass Effect Andromeda: Surpise
by spkieeb2
Summary: After defeating the Archon settling Meridian the pathfinder team gets some time off and Scott has a few surprises for Cora


A/N so here we are with a Mass Effect Andromeda fan fic. Have to say mass effect is my most favourite game series ever and I could never do a fic for the original trilogy any justice but I had this idea and I wrote it down. Sorry if it got shitty grammar and shut I kind wrote this as I was playing the game itself and I am to into the game to stop and give it a full read through but i hope you like it but let me know in a review after you read anyway let's do this.

* * *

Mass Effect Andromeda: surprises

It had been 6 month since Ryder and his team found Meridian the new home of humanity and defeated the Archon, in that time the Pathfinder team had started to help the outpost and Meridian grow into real homes. Be it supply runs, taking out Kett strongholds and escorting scientist to remnant sites and vaults. But now in the present director Tann had decided to give them some time off. Rendering them on standby so the team had to report to the nexus just to be told they had nothing to do and they should just relax and wait for new orders.

As such the team split up, Peebee headed to research remnant teach in some private, unknown area of the Nexus. Liam went to Eos to help the settlers. Jaal returned to Aya to assist the partnership between the nexus and the resistance. Vetra stayed on the nexus to once again look after Sid and teach her the dos and don'ts of helping people in need. Kallo once again teaching pilots to navigate the scourge. Suvi also stayed on the nexus to help the research team Gil joined Jil and started to be more than just friends as well as getting ready for the child they had on the way. Cora and Sara chose to set up temporary apartment for themselves so they could relax and spend time with Scott.. Finally wasn't wanting to spend time with Cora or Sara he just started to plot his new path know everyone was ready to jump back into action at a moment's notice.

After a week there was still no word and Cora was getting sick of it. Herself and Scott had grown very close after the discovery of Meridian so much so she had moved in Scott's room so that Sara could move into the Bio-lab. The pair were inseparable but that changed the second they got the Nexus and told to go on Stand-by.

In the last week Scott had done everything to Avoid her. He didn't answer her calls, he made sure not stay in the same hotel more than one night and whenever he did move it was to another part of the nexus. Cora head tried to ask Sara about Scott's location but she just told her that she would find out soon enough.

Another week had past before she finally got back in touch with Scott and after two weeks of not being able to see or touch him she wanted to both kill him and kiss him until they couldn't breath. The conversation with him was short and sweet but made Cora lean more to the prior action she had in mind.

"Ryder where have you been what have you been doing." Cora asked impatiently determined to get some answers.

"Sorry Cora can't talk long got to be somewhere. I'll get you in the loop soon just be patient. You can kill me then OK."

Cora kicked a chair in her apartment with loud biotic kick. "Oh don't worry I will."

It was 3 more days of waiting before she got the answers she wanted and it came in the form of Sara Ryder knocking on her door.

"Sara what are you doing here." Cora asked with suspicion.

"Oh you know doing the favour for Scott. He asked me to give you this datapad." Sara said simply with a smile before she hand over the datapad and walking way before Cora could get a word in. Cora groaned before sitting on her bed and reading the pad.

 _Hey Cora, Sorry I been kind off the grid lately it just I wanted to do something just me and you but it took way longer to arrange. If you still trust me meet me at docking bay D-24 and let's go a_ n adventure.

All of Cora angier left her as soon as she finished reading the Datapad. She quickly packed her duffel Bag sold her apartment and head to meet Scott.

/Docking bay D-24./

Cora arrived at the docking bay to find Scott sat in the doorway of a shuttle looking worried. Cora smiled at the sight of his worry, she knew her anger came from the feeling he was pushing her away and by the looks of things it looked like he also knew what it looked like and had was worried he waited too long. Cora was more than happy to rid him of that worry.

She did so with a long and passionate kiss. "Do you know how much I missed you."

Scott smiled brightly. " I do now. You ready to go."

Cora smirked "You bet, but you going to tell me where we're going."

"It's a surprise. Well two surprises we need to make a stop on the way I want to show you something."

Cora kissed Scott cheek before entering the shuttle. "Let's get going then."

"SAM go in stasis." Scott told SAM.

"Of course Pathfinder. Going on stand-by."

"What was that about." Cora asked sweetly.

"Like I said this is just going to be me and you. Which means no SAM as well." Scott replied as he got into the shuttle and sat in the pilot's seat. Cora sat beside him not able to wipe the smile from her face. Once Scott finished all the checks he started the shuttle and took off. Heading to the first surprise.

/Eos./

"Why are we here. This Isn't exactly new to me or anything. " Cora asked with interest.

"Just wait I promise you're going to love it." Scott told her as he landed the shuttle making sure to keep all the windows turned off.

The pair got out of their seats and Scott covered Cora's eyes with some cloth before he opened the door. He guided her out the shuttle, after walked a few meters he removed the cloth. Cora gasped at the sight before her. "Is this…"

Scott smirked before he finished her sentence. "Your rose garden, yes. It seems activating Meridian made thing able to grow here, your plants included. Bradley told me about them and I wanted you to see it. Was I right."

Cora turned to face him and slammed her lips into his. The kiss was long and passionate. Her arms snaked around his neck and his arms went round her waist hovering just above her ass tempted to travel to it. When they released each Cora smiled brightly at him. "Yes of course you were right. Thank you for this."

"No problem but I did have an idea that I wanted to run you." Scott said as he walked away a little.

"And what is that." Cora asked with interest.

"You remember when I ask if you ever wanted to settle down and have a home just us and you said not now but maybe in the future well I was thinking about what you said about laying down a foundation and I thought if we were ever going to have a home if you ever wanted one with me that we could put it here. A place that means something a place of romance and beauty."

Cora was taken back by what Scott had offered the future, the foundation it layed out for her, and if she was honest, she liked it. "You know building the perfect home would take a few years maybe more, right."

"You mean…" Scott started a wide smile growing on his face.

Cora smiled and wrapped her arms round the back of his neck giving him a peck on the lips. " Yes I love the idea. Not now when there is still so much to explore but in the future when all's said and done, settling down, starting a family with you. I couldn't think of a better foundation to lay down."

"Good thing I already claimed the land then." Scott said earning him a soft biotic punch in the arm. "Now come on we haven't got time to waste. Time for the main event.

"OK" Cora replied simply looking forward to what Scott had in store for her.

/Meridian./

Scott landed the shuttle just outside of Hyperion. He set the shuttle to auto pilot and grabbed their stuff. Cora followed behind him smirking to see outside the shuttle was a rover, Scott put their in the back and turned to her. "We got the basics, a rover and a tent. Just like you wanted now the question is are you ready to go explore."

Cora nodded but a question formed in her head. "You sure Tann OK with this. Being the control freak he is. "

Scott chuckled "Of course he's not Ok with it. I mean the team was meant to be here over 2 weeks ago exploring Meridian finding settling sights for the people on Hyperion. I managed to get a week of just you and me. Tann put a tracker in this baby which will activate after a week. The tempest will see it and come to our location. From there it back to business.

"Understandable. Now let's get going wasted to much time already." Cora said as she went over to the rover swaying her hips seductively as she went.

Scott smiled following her and entered the driver's seat before they headed on their way.

/1 week later./

Scott and Cora were awoke by sound of a ship flying over head. The pair panicked knowing in a few short moment the crew would catch them in a state of undress after a row of fun naked nights. It wasn't fun when Sara was the one to walk in on my naked back on tempest it would be worse with the whole team catching them so they quickly got dressed and headed out the tent to watch the tempest land.

Once it had everyone walked out the ship to meet them. Sara had a knowing look on her face where everyone else was eager to get out there and explore.

Sara walked over to the pair the smirk not leaving her face. "Looks like you too had fun hey little brother."

"Oh shut up I know you and Peebee did the same thing. I know how relucent you were to go deliver that data pad to Cora. That new discovery of yours came with a loud Moaning and giggling Peebee. Which I heard over the call, just so you know.

"I hate it when you have blackmail against me you were always better at using it than I was. Fine I won't have my fun with you this time Little brother… now come on we got mountains to name and settlement to build."

Cora smirked at the siblings "You too are like two peas in a pod. Now lets go continue are adventure. Oh and Scott, thank you for this it's been fun."

Scott smiled kissing her one last time. "I love you Cora."

Cora was left stunned and unable to respond nor did she get a chance to as Scott head off the equip his armour and bring SAM out of statis. Ready to continue the adventure as pathfinder once again.

* * *

A/N Good, bad let me know with a review.

And I will see you in the next one.


End file.
